A Sweet Cherry Blossom
by SasakiUchiha1997
Summary: Sasuke has to find his pink haired team mate beore time runs out. Orochimaru and his follwer, Kabuto, have taken Sakura, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to find her...
1. Chapter 1 Cherry Blossom

**Cherry Blossom.**

The years seemed to be going pass as quick as the Sakura seasons. Except they weren't pretty, they were full of sadness, night-mares and sorrow. It had been about 5 years since the Uchiha massacre, and Sasuke had nearly gotten over his brothers betrayal. It was the ambition that kept him from completely forgetting about it. The ambition of becoming better than his brother, and killing him, getting revenge.

The words repeated in Sasuke's mind, as he gently paced himself, walking to his house, alone. _All I want is you, Sasuke-kun…_ Sakura had said. Sasuke wasn't interested in girls. Only in training and becoming more powerful. The raven haired teenager stopped at the white bridge, embedding a path over the top of the bleak stream beneath, filled with memories, for Sasuke that is. He leant over the edge, staring mindlessly into the rippling water, not caring for anything in the world, but his revenge. Memories flooded back to him, flowing, re-playing in his head, memories of the times he had had before, those happy times, when his brother had been his idol. Sasuke hated to think about this, especially as he detested these memories. "Hello Sasuke-kun!" a shy, yet jolly voice sand from behind him. Sasuke sighed, and turned around slowly, to face his pink haired team mate. "What do you want?" Sasuke replied, a little anger in his voice. "I w...was just wondering, if you'd like me to… If you'd like me to walk home with you…?" Sakura finished, blushing a scarlet red underneath her curious, emerald green eyes. "I think I'll be fine…" Sasuke quickly snapped, turning away and walking onward. He really didn't want to be near anyone at this moment in time, just alone. Too many things were happening, bugging him. Sakura, one of them. "Oh… Okay…" Sakura muttered as she turned her back on Sasuke, and began to walk peacefully home…

Even though the rain poured onto Sasuke's bedroom window that night, and troubles were on his mind, he slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep, not even moving, not waking up, like usual. The roar of the rain banged against the sturdy walls of his house, and the young Uchiha shuddered, bringing the duvet further up his sleek body. Little did he know, this date had been written in a diary. Written down for the night when his obsessed team mate would be taken, and used for bate…

Sasuke yawned, rubbing his head and stepping out of his bed, slowly walking to his wardrobe, pulling out his blue t-shirt, and his white shorts, quickly putting them on, then his sandals, and his gloves. He reached to his bedside table, and tied the blue ribbon behind his head, the gleaming metal on his forehead. The sign of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was still dark, the curtains hadn't been drawn; they were still hanging low of the wet window. Sasuke walked towards them, took hold of a corner of each silky curtain and pulled gently, letting the cold, Konoha air fill his room. Something was wrong, he could tell. Sasuke ran down the stairs, yanked open the door, slamming it back as h sprinted over to the tree outside his house. It was tall, covered in pink blossom… He pulled the note off it, read it slowly, a lump building in his throat as he read each word slowly. It read-

_I've taken the Miss Haruno, if you ever want to see her alive again, I'd meet me at that white bridge at 3pm sharp, if not, you'll never see her again._

Pocketing the note Sasuke fell to the floor, kneeling down. "Always go for my weakness. I needn't tell anyone… And I won't bring Naruto… He'll just screw this all up more. AGHH! Why is this happening now!" Sasuke cursed, staring up at the cherry blossom, its pink petals falling on his pale, angered face…

"Do you think he'll come?"  
"I'm pretty sure he will… But he won't bring the fox with him."  
"Ah, good. What shall I do with this one?"  
"Paralyze her. Then leave her over there…"  
"Yes, master Orochimaru."

Time ticked by, Sasuke getting more and more impatient. He started walking to the bridge, feeling a little nervous.

1.00pm…  
It was earlier than he thought. Sasuke leaned against the wooden ledge of the bridge, waiting for the enemy to arrive.  
1.30pm…

Sasuke looked down into the still water, remembering the night his brother betrayed him… The night his life was ruined.  
2.30pm…  
Sasuke was ready. Holding a couple of kunais, and waiting…  
3.00pm…  
Nothing. Absolute silence. Sasuke looked around, ready for a surprise attack, but there was nothing to be seen… "What if this was a joke… What if Sakura's really okay after all…?" he thought, still looking around for any sign of movement.

"Hello, little Uchiha." A voice said from behind Sasuke. He froze, a shiver falling down his back like a waterfall… He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere… "What are you doing here?" Sasuke trembled, not daring to turn around. He didn't want to look into the yellow, snake eyes of his enemy. The one who had given him that burning curse mark… Orochimaru.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

_**Note-**_** Heya guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! I've been busy with other story clips… Heh. Anyway, here is the second chapter of ****A Sweet Cherry Blossom****… Sorry if it's utter badness, Im not so good at this… Please review and send me ideas, I'm running low! Thanks :P**

**Decisions **

Sasuke stood there, his eyes widened as he remembered his last encounter with Orochimaru… It wasn't pleasant, and the pain still ached in his neck. He remembered the words clearly in his head, _'You'll come to me, seeking for power…'_ the snake master had said to him, before disappearing, leaving Sasuke with the crying Sakura… Sakura. Sasuke's memory flickered away as he remembered why he was there, "W…Why are you here…?" Sasuke asked, slowly turning to face his enemy. "You got my note, I see." Orochimaru teased as he watched Sasuke's eyes turn to the red anger of the Sharingan. "Ah, that's what I hunt, what I need…" Orochimaru hissed, watching Sasuke's eyes, nearly hypnotized…

"I have your girlfriend, Sasuke." He chuckled as Sasuke was glaring at him. "Where is she? And she's not my girlfriend…" Sasuke snapped, anger channelling through his voice. "Heh, always so courageous, little Uchiha." Orochimaru replied, an evil grin swiping across his face. Sasuke clenched his fists as he was extremely annoyed with the human snake. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Sasuke said, his raven hair swaying in the slight breeze. "Join me, Sasuke, and then I'll give your pink haired friend back." Orochimaru grinned. "Well, I'll bring her back here… Not that she'll ever see you again…" Sasuke froze. He wouldn't join him, would he? He thought of an answer, like a deal, but nothing came to him. "I'll give you a day to think about it, and I'll meet you here, the same time tomorrow." Orochimaru spoke, and disappeared, leaving Sasuke to choose a decision that would change his life…

Sasuke sat down, next to Naruto, who was slurping up his Ramen. "What's up with you Sasuke? You seem out today…" Naruto spoke, looking worried at the depressed teenager. "N…Nothing…" Sasuke replied, thinking of what to do. "I haven't seen Sakura today… Have you?" Naruto asked, staring up at the sky, wondering where Sakura was. "Not… Really…" "What do you mean?" "I mean… Don't worry" Sasuke snapped, getting up and walking off. "Wait!" Naruto shouted, running after Sasuke. "Something's happened I can tell. Now what is it? Is something wrong with Sakura?" Naruto spoke, directly at the frozen boy. "I can't tell you. Get lost." Sasuke said back, glaring at the annoyed Naruto. "Then I'll have to find out." Naruto huffed, following Sasuke. "Look, if I tell you, you'll mess this all up." Sasuke finally said, staring at his spiky haired friend. "Not this time, Sasuke. I can tell this is serious. Now tell me already!" "Fine. But please, don't get involved." Sasuke murmured as he told Naruto what Orochimaru had said, and the choice. "What..? Sasuke you can't leave!" Naruto shouted. "Keep it down!" Sasuke whispered. "Anyway, it's the only way… If I ever want to kill my brother, and get Sakura back to safety…" "But Sasuke! You can't… It won't be the same…" "I'm sorry, but I think I've chosen…" "Please… Let him take me… Not you…" "Why..?" "That's what friends are for…" "No Naruto… Stay here, and DON'T get involved." Sasuke said to his depressed team mate, and walked off, back to his house. "I have to sort this out myself." He muttered. "After all, the path I've chosen is revenge…"

Sasuke couldn't sleep. It was too calm; no sound at all, absolute silence. He groaned and turned over. On the side of his bed, face down on his bedside table was a photo. The photo of team 7. Sasuke reached down, lifting it up and stared at it. Kakashi's warm smile and Naruto's glare. Sasuke smiled, looking at the coldness between him and the fox. Then there was Sakura, her pale face, and her happy smile. The red ribbon tied on her head and her pink hair straight and still. A blush streaked across her face. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll set this right." Sasuke promised, as he stood the picture up right and went to sleep.

It was the next morning, Sasuke was ready, he had chosen. The day went past slowly, seeming like it had been two hours when it had only been 1. Sasuke looked at his watch, 2.55. He walked to the bridge, his blue rucksack on his shoulders. "So you've decided?" Orochimaru smiled. "Yes." "Well?" "I'm following the path of revenge." "You're going to join me?" "Hai. Continue the deal, where's Sakura?" "She's back, inside her house. Sleeping" "How can I trust you?" "That's something you have to learn. I always tell the truth." Sasuke groaned. "HEY!" an angry voice shouted as Sasuke spun around, seeing Naruto standing on the other side of the bridge, his face full of anger…

**That should end it… Yes. Right, please review, I haven't had ANY reviews yet… That makes me sad… TT^TT so please please please review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3 Crimson Stained

_**Note- **_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It's made me decide to do another chapter with hopefully some violence… Finally I know, XD Anyway, I need ideas for future chapters, so if you're willing to hep with that, please do ;D Enjoy~**

**Crimson Stained**

"N…Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, glaring at the mischievous, spiky haired boy. "What's going on!" Naruto shouted, slowly walking toward Orochimaru and Sasuke. "I told you to stay out of this!" Sasuke snapped his Sharingan eyes wide open. "How could I? I never knew you were going to go with him!" Naruto replied stopping, and glaring at both people. "Ah, are you joining me and Sasuke then?" Orochimaru chuckled, smiling. "No. And neither is Sasuke." "Naruto! This isn't your problem. I've grown weak… I have to get stronger, so I can eliminate… Itachi… Just protect Sakura, and Naruto. Thank you." Sasuke spoke, turning away to follow the pale faced Orochimaru. "But Sasuke…? You can't go! It won't be the same without you! Please!" "No. Naruto, I've chosen the path of revenge, and I'm not changing my mind." "Come on Sasuke, let's leave this fox." Orochimaru teased, beckoning Sasuke forward. "Hai." Sasuke murmured, and he started walking again, his hands gripping to his rucksack. "I WON'T LET YOU! GRR!" Naruto screeched as he charged at Orochimaru and Sasuke, a ball of Chakra out in front of him, floating above his hand. "Naruto! STOP!" Sasuke ordered, but Naruto didn't listen. His whole body full of anger, he rushed toward Orochimaru, his mouth wide and yelling. Orochimaru disappeared, not leaving a trace. "W…What!" Naruto whispered, looking around. Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared behind the yellow haired teenager and kicked him hard, sending his flying into a tree. "ARGHH!" Naruto screeched as he crashed into the metal hard tree trunk. "Naruto!" Sasuke roared, wanting to help his injured friend, but staying as still as stone…

Sakura awoke in her room. "That was a… Weird dream…" Sakura yawned, as she got out of bed, and rubbed her head, walking toward the mirror. She smiled, as she gazed into the shiny mirror, thinking of her sweet team mates, the team mates who had saved her many times. It was time to save them, if only she knew what was happening…

Naruto wearily got up, staring at his predator, confident he would not be his prey. "Run, Sasuke." He spoke, not taking his eyes off Orochimaru. "N… Naruto… I can't, just please. Leave me alone. Before you get hurt… Killed…" Sasuke spoke, walking toward Naruto. "If that's really what you want… Sasuke… then I will… But I'll remember this. And when you return, I'll be waiting here. You've betrayed Konoha. Just know that. And me, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei-" before Naruto could finish, Sasuke and Orochimaru had left. Completely gone. "You always were so eager Sasuke. Eager to get more power…" Naruto said, as he turned and walked away, alone.

"I'm going to go and visit Sasuke and Naruto today." Sakura decided, closing and locking the front door of her house and smiling sweetly. She skipped along the path, merrily, the sun light gleaming down on her. "They're probably out training; I'll walk to Sasuke's house first though, maybe he'll invite me in if he's home!" Sakura day-dreamed of the inside of Sasuke's house, just the thought if it made Sakura even more in love with him.

She walked over the bridge, looking down drops of blood. Her green eyes widened. "S…Sasuke?" she whispered, her heart beating like mad. "He's… Gone… Betrayed Konoha…" A voice said from the side of the path. "N…Naruto! What happened!" Sakura cried as she ran up to the crimson stained Naruto, helping him up. A waterfall of blood trickled down the side of Naruto's mouth, as Orochimaru had kicked him hard, right in his heart, pressing down, so the blood squirted everywhere. "Orochimaru… Sasuke said he needed more power... That he's taking revenge… He went with him…" the injured boy cried, grasping his chest. "Sasuke's… Gone..?" Sakura wept as she put her arm over Naruto's shoulder and hurried him to the hospital…

**Well, that went strangely… Please review! Thanks for reading and stuff… Um, oh yeah! I was going to do a contest… Well… Not really a contest seen as there is no prize, but… Okay, here it is: In your review, please put if you think Sasuke should come back to Konoha, or stay and train with Orochimaru… I know its stupid, but I wanted to know my audiences opinion. Thanks for all the reviews by the way, its encouraging me! :D Oh, and please review, ;P Bye!**


End file.
